The Tea Trade
by Red Magician
Summary: England is worried about his country's declining tea production so he visits his favorite tea making country in hopes of getting the nation to trade with him. Indiauk pairing


**This is a IndiaxUk pairing as India is my country and England is my favorite character so I was like 'Yay Lets pair them' xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters and if I did I would have made WorldxEngland pairing.**

**Anyway continue **

"Ve Germany! Romano stole my pasta!"

" Frattello the pasta is making your brain cells dead"

" Aww My sweet Lovi~"

"Shut up Bastardo!"

"Ahahahaha Nice Fight"

"Calm down Romano San!"

"Kesesese This is fun"

"What are you doing here Prussia?"

"I just felt like showing everyone my AWESOME presence!"

"You are a ex nation, you are not allowed here"

"Nobody can kick the Awesome Me out Kesesese"

"Ah~ Everybody sure is lively today, especially that maid who has been winking at me. I wonder if i can get her number...Of course I can I am France the country of l'amour Honhonhonhon"

"This is annoying, can I kill somebody Da?"

"No, that is mean Aru!"

"Ummmmm everybody please quiet down..."

"Who are you?"

"I am Canada..."

Various Insults and yelling was being passed on ,all in all a normal World Meeting was going on. Everybody were too busy chattering and yelling with themselves to notice the unusual behaviour of a certain green eyed blonde who was currently staring off into space.

'The tea productions have been decreasing quickly for the last five years, the only thing left to do now is deepen my tea trades with the other countries. So which country makes the best tea?' England thought hard but also partly listened to what Germany was saying and taking notes when something clicked in his mind 'Ah... Him!'

The rest of the meeting passed by quickly when Germany grew tired of the meeting not going anywhere like always and ended it to maintain his sanity level . When all the countries were almost gone A shout was heard in the room

"Wait India!"

The said main turned towards the other man who came running towards him and smiled when he realized who it was "What can I do for you, England Sahib*?" (Master)

" About that,I was wondering if i could come to your country this week to talk about our countries trade relations" England replied while inwardly hoping for a yes.

"Jaisa aap chahe(As you wish), Also it has been a while since we saw each other. I will send my men to come pick you up at the airport" India said with a heartwarming smile which made the blonde haired man's heart to run a marathon.

"Ok well see you later then" England said and walked off in the opposite direction with his heart still beating loudly but he chose to ignore it 'Yes! That went better than I thought. With this my tea exports will go up again' he thought as he walked by happily humming to himself not noticing a pair of hazel eyes following him

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

England was currently at India's airport waiting for any signs of the man or his subordinates. After a while three suspicious looking man dressed in black suits came and took his luggage. After leading England to a very branded car the four made their way to a glamorous looking house. It was flourished with flowers and many other decorating items. Soon India came out wrapped up in gold ornaments from head to toe and addressed his visitor

"England Ji, It's nice to see you" India smiled and welcomed the other man inside the big mansion like house.

"Yes the same goes for me but I must say I was surprised by the welcome" England said as he entered the house. It looked like he has just foot in heaven everything in the house was either made of gold or silver which made the house shine beautifully with the rays of sun falling on it.

"Why, was something not up to your expectations?" India frowned and thought what could have displeased the older nation.

"No nothing like that! What I meant say was that... I wasn't expecting such a modern welcome" England admitted and a faint blush covered his face.

"Modern welcome? Oh you mean you were expecting men on elephants playing trumpets while a red

carpet was laid out in the front?" India asked out aloud.

The statement made the shorter man's blush to darken and India let out a low laugh on realizing what he concluded was right. "I believe we have left that tradition decades back. We are not as old fashioned as you think"

"O-Of Course I know that" England stuttered out in embarrassment "You were one of my colonies so it's given that I know what goes on in your country"

"I doubt that" India muttered softly so England couldn't hear

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Since you have taken such a long time to come here I believe it is my duty to show you around"

"That would be amazing." England said and smiled slightly but it was so quick one could have doubted if it was even there in the first place but India knew it was there. The tanned man led the Briton out in his car and sat in the driver's seat.

"No drivers?" England teased inside the car knowingly how the taller nation likes to feel like a king and make the slaves do everything

"I wish to drive you around today and I also want to maintain our privacy in case we gave out our identities"

'Fair Enough' England thought while the Indian began to drive in no particular place "I believe you would have given it out long ago since we you are not a famous personality but still you live in such luxuries. That is pretty suspicious in my opinion"

"Nobody cares as long as they get money and not everyone is as observant as you, Sherlock Ji" India chuckled in his deep voice while England blushed a deep red

"Don't get cheeky with me lad, I would like to remind you I was also a former pirate"

"How could I forget that? I believe I have seen enough of that side of yours being your colony"

"Tch, Yes I admit I was harsh to you and your people at that time. But I learnt my lesson" England smirked while the Indian Man did the same

"Even so my people and I still admire you no matter how cruel you used to be"

"Hmm that is nice to hear"

"Though you should have learnt to pay your colonies more attention"

"I paid enough attention to my colonies ,Mind You. Have you looked at America? Even after spending a major part of my life taking care of him he still turned out to be a 'hamburger fitted for brains' wanker"

"I mean you should have paid your OTHER colonies more attention" India let out a deep growl suprising his former caretaker

"Are you implying I did not take care of my colonies other than America?"

"Straight To the point? Yes" India said plainly and through the corner of his eyes he saw green eyes narrowing at him "But I don't blame you it must have been difficult taking care of so many colonies especially a loud one like America .That is why you have to give Australia and I credit for being loyal to you even after independence though I have my own reasons..." he mumbled out the last part

"Yes I am indeed grateful to both of you" England smiled

"I wish you would be something more than being grateful to me" India said as stopped the car and looked at England with full sincerity who stared back at him with confusion written all over his face.

"What is that?" England said as he watched the other leaned closer to him, his own breath hitched in his throat when he watched India staring so passionately at him with his beautiful eyes which seemed to be made of gold and his short black hair flowing attractively over his face. His face turned a million shades of crimson as he watched the brown skinned Indian just a few inches from his face now suddenly realizing what the other nation wanted.

"I want you to be my mate" India said as he looked at the shorter nation who gasped in return.

"Lover? Like in Boyfriend?" England asked out in confusion as the word was not what he was expecting to hear.

"No not boyfriend I want to be your Lover I do not want to use that cheap word to describe my feelings for you"

"I-I see, Well I have fancied you for a while now too so I guess I can be your Lover." England blushed and looked in the other direction not meeting the other's eyes who was now smiling brilliantly at him

"That is Brilliant I must prepare a feast and invite all the other nations to this great occasion" India said and continued rambling on how he was going out to make all the preparations while England listened in amusement

"We are becoming boyfriends not getting married" England chuckled but after recieving a look from the other nation corrected his mistake "I mean 'Lovers'"

Soon a silence filled the small space while India was driving again and showing his older mentor a good look of his country's beauty when England finally remembered something

"So I take it that you have agreed to the tea trades... though I would still love you even if you didn't" England covered up quickly not wanting to sound like he was using him or something.

India chuckled while looking at England in the face. He took out his lover's hand and kissed it "Like I could ever decline you, mere premi (my lover)"

**THE END~!**


End file.
